Hayden the Heartless
Hayden Frostfall, more commonly known as Hayden the Heartless, is a Nord Battlemage originating from the city of Markarth. She went through mage training as a young child, quickly accelerating through the ranks thanks to her high willpower and intelligence. After attending the College of Winterhold, she joined the Imperial Legion as a battle mage immediately due to the outbreak of the Great War. Although the Empire lost to the Thalmor, she remained in the organization, quickly rising to the position of Legate. Once the Civil War in Skyrim broke out, she re-entered the battlefield, ready to defend the Empire. Of course, she still resents the loss of the Great War, and if the Empire loses once again, her faith in her Emperor may die. Childhood Ever since she was a newborn babe, Hayden knew her belonging was to the field of magicka. Born into the Daedric Cult of Molag Bal, her parents permitted her to test all sorts of magic she pleased. After her first years, her fellow cultists recognized her potential. They allowed her to enroll in mage classes for adolescents, and this is where she grasped basic understanding of all magic types. She began choosing her favorite schools, wanting to go beyond a regular level for them. Once she turned 18, she applied for the College of Winterhold. They accepted her in, and she began her advanced studies. College Years Once she entered the College, Hayden was destined prosperity as a battle mage for military service. The Arch Mage noticed her best abilities were in four schools that could be used for combat purposes the most: Restoration, Destruction, Illusion, and Enchanting. She emphasized those four skills, becoming top in her class for each one. In every school, her teachers were simply amazed at her prowess. Despite being a student, she quickly learned how to manipulate magicka, even managing to combine a few schools together and create her own unique spells. Hayden eventually graduated after four years of vigorous studying, right at the beginning of the Great War. With permission from the Arch Mage, she willingly signed up to be drafted into the Imperial Legion upon graduation. Life in the Legion With the Great War upon Tamriel, Hayden could finally use her newly perfected mage skills to defend her Empire. Although not every fight for the Legion ended in victory, Hayden caused much discord for the Thalmor. She was on par with the mages that the Altmer possessed, not only surprising them during battle, but even caused some doubts about their racial superiority. She primarily fought in Valenwood, often disguising herself as a High Elf with a shapeshifting spell and then ambushing Thalmor troops while they suspected nothing. She even managed to infiltrate the Summerset Isle, disrupting the Thalmor's flow of reinforcements during the siege of the Imperial City. Unfortuntely, the rest of Tamriel grew tired of war. Mede II signed the White-Gold Concordant with the Thalmor, ending the Great War in a bitter peace. Hayden was filled with contempt, but she did not sever her ties to the Legion. After the Great War, Hayden progressed through the ranks by spreading her knowledge of the arcane arts. Settling in her home town of Markarth, she was assigned to the Jarl's troops. She began teaching the battle mages of the Reach her skills and techniques, impressing her superior officers. Eventually, she was temporarily transferred to Cyrodiil for around two decades. She continued teaching her magical military tactics, earning her the admiration of several Generals and Legates. Around 4E 196, she was promoted to General, and quit teaching in favor of protecting the city of Bruma. However, she wasn't a simple garrison leader for long. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm stirred up chaos in Skyrim after murdering High King Torygg, sending the whole province into dissarray. The eastern holds seceded, forming an organized revolution named the Stormcloak Rebellion. She was promoted to Legate, a sign that it was time to prove herself once more. Marching from Bruma, she now had to cleanse her homeland of these rouges, or else the Empire would surely be finished. Skyrim Civil War (Note: Timeline divergence occurs here) If the Imperial Legion defends Whiterun, she aids in the eastern advancement towards Windhelm. She is the main Legate in charge of reclaiming Winterhold. After bringing that Hold back into the Empire, she begins skirmish missions in the western portion of Eastmarch. Other Legates begin arriving to Eastmarch, meeting with her under the command of Legate Rikke and General Tullius for the final push. She is personally involved in the Battle for Windhelm, slaying many Stormcloak rebels by her own hands. Her part is mostly a defensive role, diverting enemy troops away from Tullius and Rikke's advance. The two eventually storm the Palace of the Kings, slaying Jarl Ulfric and all of his aides. She returns to Markarth as a hero, but does not retire from service yet. After Skyrim is at peace, the Empire begins reclaiming other parts of the Empire, starting with Hammferfell. Obviously, the Thalmor aren't pleased. As soon as the Second Great War begins, she returns to the western front, being the leading Legate in claiming Elsweyr and Valenwood. She feels more unstoppable than ever, her blood gaining the youthful flame it once had back during the First Great War. If the Stormcloaks overrun Whiterun and keep it, then Hayden begins feeling doubt over the Empire's strength. Soon, Morthal falls, and then Falkreath falls as well. She retreats back to Martkarth, ready to defend her home city from the rebels. Despite her best efforts, Galmar Stone-Fist storms the city, raiding the Understone Keep. Stone-Fist captures Hayden, but he doesn't slay her. In fact, he offers her a personal peace. Either she could aid the Stormcloaks and become the Jarl of Markarth, or she could keep her pride and be slayed alongside her dying Empire. No longer believing Tamriel's Empire can sustain itself, she submits and renounces herself as a Legate. Ulfric Stormcloak welcomes her into the rebellion, allowing her to fight alongside him. She involves herself in the Siege of Solitude, going on the offensive. She knocks down Castle Dour with a massive shock of lightning, installing fear into the hearts of her old comrades. She fights Legate Rikke and General Tullius both, but allows Ulfric the final blow. After the Stormcloaks win, she returns to Markarth, earning the Jarl's crown. She now rules the Reach with a mix of benevolence and tyranny, improving the lives of its "legit" citizens, but violently oppressing the Forsworn. Daedric Worship Unbeknownist to everyone except for her cult family and her closest friends, Hayden is a worshipper of the Daedra. As she was born into a cult, she willingly retained her beliefs, refusing to worship the "unworthy" Nine Divines. During her years away from her original cult, she kept a secret miniature statue of Molag Bal in her home area at all times, praying to him at least once a week. She picked up other Daedric Lords as well, including Mehrunes Dagon, Sheogorath, and Sanguine. Wherever she had any authority, she also protected other Daedric worshippers, only restricting their practices whenever they would be jeapordized for it. If anyone were to find out her devilish dealings with the Daedra, perhaps they could coerce her into whatever they wish.... Category:Mages Category:Imperial Legion Category:Stormcloaks Category:Jarls Category:Daedric Worshippers Category:Nuke's Fiction Category:Nords Category:Females